Ceres Greenwood
Ceres Greenwood is a Woodland Elf of the Woodland Realm, a Knight of Team Fairy Tail, the niece of the Elvenking Thraduril of Mirkwood, and the love interest of Jason Alexander. Profile and Stats Name: Ceres Greenwood Alias: Fairy Archer Age: 16-17 Race: Woodland Elf Gender: Female Height: 166 cm (5'5") Weight: 48.6 kg (107.1 lbs.) Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Blonde Occupation: Knight Affiliation: Team Fairy Tail, Mirkwood, Loosely Rebel Alliance Status: Alive Family: Thranduil (Uncle) Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: Weapons: Fairy Light, Bow and Arrows First Appearance: Voice Actor: Cassandra Morris Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Large Building level, City Block level with her strongest spells *'Speed': Soundspeed with Hypersonic reaction speed. Likely High Hypersonic flight speed. *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class GJ *'Durability': City Block level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Several Dozen Meters *'Intelligence': Above Normal Appearance Ceres is a teenage girl of below average height with a slender, muscular and curvaceous figure, bright green eyes and long blonde hair, often tied up with a flower like headband. Her bangs, however, are not tied up with her hair. Like most Woodland Elves, her ears are quite long and pointy. Her light-green member stamp is located on the middle of her left thigh. She wears white, green, and light and dark brown clothes, and has a white and green collar on her neck. Personality Ceres is a sweet, upbeat, passionate and intelligent young girl. She loves to go on adventures and spend time with her friends. She can be very aggressive towards those that annoy her or cross her and can easily lose her temper. She can be very serious when she needs to be, for example during a fight. She really likes to fight and can't say no when she is challenged. She can also be very clumsy and when she has decided to do something, she isn't going to give up until it's done. She is very loyal to her friends and will never break a promise. She is easily concerned, weird enough only about small things and never about things most people are concerned about. History Plot Powers and Abilities Holy Scripture: A Caster-Type Magic and a sub-form of Letter Magic. This Magic bares a striking resemblance to Dark Écriture, due to the similarities that they both possess. Through Freed's teachings, Ceres' masterly over this Magic allows her to write runes, mostly by her sword or by hand, for various types of effects. As her primary type of Magic, it allows her to range from offensive capabilities, which can fire energy bullets or inflicting intense pain unto a person, making impossible for them to fight back, to those capable of changing her own appearance, making her more versatile in combat. "Écriture" is French for "Writing", in reference to the Magic's nature and, perhaps, to Ceres' own style appearance. * Sword Magic: * Master Swordsman Specialist: Expert Bowman Specialist: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Sight: Great Magic Power: Weaknesses * Equipment Fairy Light: Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia *Her B-W-H measurements are 85-61-88. *Ceres's character is based of Leafa from Sword Art Online. Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Woodland Elves Category:Knights Category:Team Fairy Tail Members